fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo and Wanda
]] Cosmo and Wanda is the focal romantic story of The Fairly OddParents. Information Cosmo and Wanda are two of the three main characters of The Fairly OddParents. They are the current godparents of Timmy Turner. They also had a baby boy named Poof, after Timmy wished for them to have a child together. They have been married for about 10,000 years. They first met at a fairy diner where Cosmo was working as a waiter, according to their love song: Floating With You in the movie School's Out: The Musical. Soon afterward they were married, unknown to Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma, because she does not approve of Wanda, though it was revealed in the episode "Apartnership" that Mama Cosma holds nothing personal against Wanda, she just resents any woman, particularly ones she can't control, who would take her precious son away. Cosmo and Wanda have a very loving relationship, despite arguing a lot, and love Timmy and Poof very much. There are several versions of how Cosmo and Wanda met, one being Cosmo, who works at a restaurant, meets Wanda and immediately falls in love with her, having long tried to say that he loves her, but she guessed already, another being when they were were teenagers, told that they don't like each other, but still married. The first version seems the most likely out of the two. Episodes focusing on Cosmo and Wanda * Dog's Day Afternoon * Apartnership! * Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary * Love Struck! * Truth Or Cosmoquences * The Big Bash Other episodes that contain brief moments between Cosmo and Wanda: * Where's the Wand? * Abra-Catastrophe! * The Odd Couple * School's Out!: The Musical * The Gland Plan Other media with Cosmo/Wanda moments include: * Token Wishes * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules (PC version) * Ask Me Anything! Gallery WandaKissCosmo.jpg|Wanda giving Cosmo a kiss Wdo15.jpg|Wanda scolding Cosmo for having a bomb on hand. CosmoWandaTeen.jpg|When Cosmo and Wanda first met Timvisible134.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda in Spanish class CosmoWanda20.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda's wedding|link=Timmy|linktext=angel CosmoWanda18.JPG CosmoWandaInRBStyle.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda as clay-animated characters CosmoWanda24.JPG|Cosmo and Wanda in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons logo 60CosmoWanda.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda as they looked in the 1970s CosmoWandaWithTheNickHeart.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda with a heart-shaped Nickelodeon logo FairyFairyQuiteContrary140.jpg|Cosmo defending Wanda from Juandissimo WheresTheWand157.jpg WheresTheWand158.jpg TheFairyFlu023.jpg Coswan06.jpg Coswan13.jpg|Wanda and Cosmo dancing together CosmoWanda14.jpg CosmoWanda02.jpg WandaOnRocket.jpg SuperCosmo.jpg|Cosmo coming to be Wanda's hero CosmoWandaWeddingKiss.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda's wedding kiss Фото03089.jpg CosmoWandaRunningMarathon.jpg CosmoWandaReception.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda's reception CosmoWandaAtFairyFalls.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda on their honeymoon at Fairy Falls CosmoWanda21.jpg ShesTheOneIMarried.jpg CnWWithNutAndCracker.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda about to perform the Nutcracker Suite. WC.png Fish kiss.png WC hug.png WheresTheWand050.jpg cosmo and wanda - rock and roll.jpg|cosmo and wanda - rock and roll Cosmo and wanda.jpg|"we will get through it" Cosmo and wanda floating with you.jpg|"floating with you" OddCouple17.png|Cosmo being romantic This-is-your-wish79.jpg Cosmo and Wanda in Live-Action.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! wmplayer 2011-06-28 00-24-18-88.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda dancing IMG_0010.PNG|Cosmo and Wanda| wmplayer 2011-06-28 14-20-45-49.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda happy because Poof will be Mr. Cookie wmplayer 2011-06-28 14-25-58-04.jpg|Wanda hugging Cosmo Wmplayer 2011-07-02 00-29-33-22.jpg PixiesInc169.png|Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy hugging wmplayer 2011-07-04 21-17-47-25.jpg|Wanda And Cosmo|link=Wanda|linktext=Mom Wmplayer 2011-07-02 00-39-21-02.jpg Cosmo&Wanda.jpg The Musical219.jpg The Musical218.jpg|Wanda reuniting with Cosmo fairlyoddparents.jpg TooManyTimmys182.jpg TooManyTimmys179.jpg TooManyTimmys139.jpg|giddy up parther TooManyTimmys137.jpg Apartnership168.jpg Apartnership169.jpg Apartnership183.jpg Apartnership171.jpg Apartnership193.jpg Apartnership194.jpg Apartnership195.jpg WheresTheWand049.jpg WheresTheWand050.jpg WheresTheWand144.jpg WheresTheWand147.jpg WheresTheWand154.jpg WheresTheWand156.jpg WheresTheWand157.jpg WheresTheWand158.jpg WheresTheWand164.jpg WheresTheWand165.jpg WheresTheWand177.jpg WheresTheWand178.jpg WheresTheWand179.jpg WheresTheWand192.jpg wmplayer 2011-07-02 00-30-39-70.jpg Wallpaper-de-Los-Padrinos-Mágicos-Cosmo-y-Wanda-como-en-TV.jpg TheBigProblem003a.jpg TheBigProblem003.jpg FairlyOddMovie0078.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda wink at each other FairlyOddMovie0465.jpg FairlyOddMovie0655.jpg FairlyOddMovie0656.jpg FairlyOddMovie0657.jpg FairlyOddMovie0658.jpg FairlyOddMovie0659.jpg FairlyOddMovie0660.jpg FairlyOddMovie0662.jpg FairlyOddMovie0663.jpg FairlyOddMovie0664.jpg FairlyOddMovie0665.jpg FairlyOddMovie0666.jpg FairlyOddMovie0667.jpg FairlyOddMovie0725.jpg FairlyOddMovie0726.jpg FairlyOddMovie0727.jpg FairlyOddMovie0728.jpg FairlyOddMovie0731.jpg FairlyOddMovie0732.jpg FairlyOddMovie0736.jpg FairlyOddMovie0752.jpg FairlyOddMovie0757.jpg FairlyOddMovie0758.jpg FairlyOddMovie0759.jpg FairlyOddMovie0762.jpg FairlyOddMovie0765.jpg FairlyOddMovie0766.jpg FairlyOddMovie0767.jpg FairlyOddMovie0793.jpg FairlyOddMovie0794.jpg FairlyOddMovie0796.jpg FairlyOddMovie0797.jpg FairlyOddMovie0815.jpg FairlyOddMovie0816.jpg FairlyOddMovie0818.jpg FairlyOddMovie0819.jpg FairlyOddMovie0821.jpg FairlyOddMovie0823.jpg FairlyOddMovie0825.jpg PowerMad012.jpg PowerMad389.jpg PowerMad388.jpg PowerMad387.jpg PowerMad386.jpg This is Your Wish.mp4 snapshot 10.25 -2012.06.14 12.24.41-.jpg Class Clown.mp4 snapshot 02.31 -2012.06.14 14.37.30-.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Paired